


The Work of a Trickster

by ihavemanyotps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavemanyotps/pseuds/ihavemanyotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel makes the Impala human as his way of saying "Hey, I'm back." to the Winchesters it leads to Dean being confronted by the very thing he has been trying not to think about and Sam realizing just how much he has missed a certain Archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this when I saw the tumblr post about Ian Somerhalder being the human Impala. Hope you enjoy! (Also, I would really appreciate any feedback, it keeps me motivated)

“Sam, you ready yet?” Dean hollered whilst putting the last of his clothes in the worn duffel. Sam stuck his head out of the bathroom door and tried to mumble something with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. It vaguely sounded like _gimme a minute!_ After Sam spit in the sink and a took a swig of mouth wash, the younger brother joined him in the motel room.

 

“Took you long enough, Samantha.”

“Jerk,” Sam said

 

“Bitch.”

Dean smirked and adjusted the strap to the duffel on his shoulder. Once everything was gathered from the room they made way for the parking lot. Even though it was midday and the sun was out shining, the air was cold and bit at any exposed skin.

It only took one quick look of the lot to know that his baby wasn't there. Internal monologue was already running on an loop

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm_

 

“Sam please tell me this is your idea at a very sick joke. Where is my car?”

 

Sam looked just as confused as he did, which only made the monologue run faster.

 

_Stay calm, Stay calm, Stay calm, Stay calm_

 

The duffel bag made a dull thud as it hit the ground and Dean was slowly pacing in front of their motel room.

_Why would someone steal my baby? I'm going to rip the lungs out of the person who took baby from me!_

He was so consumed by the raging thoughts he didn't even notice Sam trying to get his attention as a man with black shaggy hair wearing a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and a single dog tag walked up to him. The man had piercing light blue eyes and a slight five o'clock shadow on his strong jaw.

 

“Hey, Dean.”

 

“I'm sorry, do I know you?”

 

The man look confused. “You don't recognize me?”

 

“Look buddy, I don’t have time for this right now. Someone stole my car.”

"Buddy? You've never called me that before... Normally its Baby.”

“Wha- Alright, what the hell is your problem?”

 

“Seriously, you don't recognize me?”

 

“No!” Frustration and confusion were now being added to the bubbling pit of emotions, which mixed in swimmingly with the anger that was already at a boil.

 

The man took two steps forward before both Dean and Sam's hands were at their guns. The man held his hands up in defense.

 

“Whoa, I just wanna show you something.” His hands fished the chain with the dog tag on the end of it out from under the collar of his gray cotton shirt. Another two steps forward and Dean could see KAZ-2Y5 written on it. Dean pulled his gun and pointed it straight at this man who apparently knows his license plate number.

 

“Tell me right now who the hell you are!”

 

“I told you, I'm Baby!”

 

“There is no way in hell, that you're my car!”

 

“I can prove it! Well, lets see, I know about the drunken sex that happened in my back seat with that pretty boy angel of yours , you've rebuilt me from the ground up twice, oh, and lets not forget that time when you were in eleventh grade where Alice made you -”

 

“Okay that's enough! So hypothetically speaking, let's say you are my car. How are you now a person?”

The flap of wings behind him made him turn around to see Gabriel with a smirk on his face.

“Gabriel?” Both he and Sam spoke at the same time but they didn't mean the same thing. Sam had hope in his voice while Dean had skepticism in his. The angel shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards them.

“Miss me?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Miss me?” Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the three of them. Sam had a smile that went from ear to ear and it was because of _Gabriel._ ”You know Dean, you should have listened to Baby over there. He really is your car, I just gave him a meat suit to walk around in.”  
  
“He never listens” Baby spoke up.  
  
“Tell me about it.” Sam said with a sigh and a quick roll of his eyes. “Well, we can't really go anywhere without a car so I'll go get the room for a few more days.” Sam turned and headed for the lobby. He took five steps before realizing the Archangel was following behind him. Dean sighed and turned to his now humanized car.  
  
“Come on.” He sighed, picked his duffel back up and went back into the motel room. Baby took a seat at the small table.  
  
“So where's your angel?” Baby asked.  
  
Dean stiffened. He hadn't seen Cas since the drunken sex happened in the backseat of the Impala. He tried to push it all out of his mind.  
  
“What's that supposed to mean?” He understood exactly what he meant, but he thought maybe playing dumb would make it to where he wouldn't have to talk about what happened.  
  
“Well, Sam has his angel, Gabriel, so I was just wondering where Castiel is. I know he hasn't been in the Impala since you guys did you know, _the thing_.”

As if right on queue, Castiel was in the room with a flap of wings. He felt his entire body tighten. Cas's hair was all puffed up and crazy just how he liked it, his tie was on wrong and all he wanted to do was fix it for him. Some how he forced himself to swallow down the feelings. Cas turned to him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.”

Castiel turned to the other person in the room, his head tilting.

Baby just smiled “I'm Baby. Nice to finally meet you in person, Castiel.”  
  
“Sorry if I've forgotten, but do we know each other?”

“Your brother, Gabriel thought it would be funny to turn my car into a person” Dean said.

“That's why I came, he was telling me about doing this, but I see that he has already gone through with his plans. Is Gabriel here?”

“He's with Sam. I'll go get them.” Baby got up and walked towards the door. “Hopefully they're not making out already.” He mumbled before the door closed behind him.

Dean turned to see that Cas was already staring at him. He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck not knowing where to start the conversation. The last thing that He said to the angel was a drunken, tired, _“_ _I love you Cas_. _”_ Then when he woke up a sticky mess, the Angel was gone and hadn't shown up since and that was two weeks ago. Anger was starting to rise again in the pit of his stomach.

“Nice for you to finally show up Cas.” He knew that he shouldn't be this hard on Cas. He probably had a really good reason for leaving but right now he felt like it all had been was a drunken one night stand and that really bothered him. He wanted it to mean more than that for once. Even though he had been drunk when he told Cas how he felt, he truly meant it and he wanted Cas to know that.

There was a brief flash of emotion across the angels face, something he couldn't read _Was it sadness, guilt, sympathy?_

“Dean...” Cas's mouth opened but nothing would come out so it shut again; his eyes dropped to the floor.

“Save it, Cas. I'm sure you had a great reason for leaving that night.” He couldn't care less if he was acting like a 15 year old girl right now, because that's how he felt. Cas walked toward Dean.

“I didn't want to go but I figured that you would have been embarrassed by it when you woke up. I know how alcohol effects humans when they've had copious amounts." 

He didn't know to feel insulted, disappointed or glad that Cas was slightly starting to understand human behavior. He just stared at Cas with disappointment in his eyes.

“You thought I would be embarrassed at what we did?” Insulted turned into anger. “Cas, I told you I loved you! That wasn't the alcohol talking! I truly meant that!” and then he quickly shifted his eyes from the angel's face to stare at the dirty carpet.

Cas placed his hand on Dean's jaw and lifted his head up, making him look into impossible blue eyes. Cas's face had softened slightly now that it was wearing a comforting look. “Dean, I'm so sorry for leaving you. It wont happen next time.” Cas pulled Dean into a soft tender kiss that warmed him from the inside out, ridding him of every doubtful thought that had filled his mind since that night. Cas pulled away and leaned close to the hunters ear, his hot breath tickling it with every word. “I love you too, Dean.”

 Castiel pulled away and Dean stood up to fix Cas's tie. The door opened and Gabriel, Sam, and Baby entered the room. All of them looking annoyed. He tried not to notice how his brothers lips were slightly red and swollen.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby flopped into a seat at the small table with a huff. Sam took a seat on the edge of his bed while Gabriel took the other seat at the table.  
  
“Glad to see you two made up.” Baby said to Dean and Castiel. Sam tried to give a confused look at his brother but he had known that something had been not right between his brother and the angel for close to two weeks now. Whatever happened he was glad that they were at least talking again.  
  
He made eye contact with Gabriel and everything that had just happened in the last fifteen minutes flooded his memory. Sam had began to walk to the front lobby, not even five steps in the other direction before Gabriel was following behind him. Only three more steps and they heard the door shut behind Dean and Baby. He only one more before Sam turned around and had Gabriel up against the wall.  
  
“I've missed you.” Was all the Sam got out before Gabriel got impatient and pulled him by his jacket till their lips were crashing together. It was messy and desperate but neither of them cared because they hadn't seen each other for almost six months now. That was until they were interrupted by a throat being cleared.

 Reluctantly they separated to see a very annoyed Baby. Sam rubbed a hand a cross the back of his neck trying not to embarrassed “Uhh... Everything alright?”

 Baby just sighed “Yeah, everything's fine. Castiel just showed up and wanted to know where you were.” He nodded towards Gabriel.

 Sam ended up getting another room for him and Gabriel, plus he figured Dean and Cas would want some alone time also. Where would Baby sleep? Can Baby even sleep? These thoughts brought him out of his dazed state to see everyone staring at him.

“Sam are you even listening to me?”Dean said.

Slightly embarrassed he replied. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. What were you saying?”

 “Did you get everything taken care of?”

 “Yup, I got another room because, um, there obviously isn't enough room in here for everyone tonight.”

And just as he said it he remembered that 1, angels don't sleep, and 2, there is a couch for Baby to sleep on, and if they really had to one of them could have shared a bed with Baby.

Dean tried to keep a straight face but as soon as he opened his mouth it faltered.“Alright.” Gabriel had a smirk on his face as did Baby and Cas, well he just looked like Cas.  
  
“So Gabriel when am I going to get my car back? No offense to you,”- he nodded over to where Baby was sitting- “but I would just like my car back.”  
  
Baby held is hands up in front of him.“None taken. To be honest,, this body is strange. Doesn't feel right.”

  
Gabriel shrugged and snapped his fingers. Instantly Baby was gone, no longer in his seat at the small table. There was a purr of a motor coming from the parking lot and Dean followed it. There in the lot right where he left it parked last night was his baby, back in all her glory. He ran a hand along her smooth hood as he went to go open the drivers door.  
  
Only one problem, it was locked. “What the hell?”he mumbled. He tugged on the handle three more times before he gave up. The keys were in the ignition and the car was locked.  
  
“Gabriel, what the hell is your problem!? Unlock my car right now!” He said walking back into the motel room. Gabriel had a smirk plastered on his face.“Hold on big boy. I'll unlock the car and give you the keys on one condition. You give Sam and I 24 hours all alone. No phone calls, nothing. Deal?”

 A quick glance to Sam didn't help. Sam had a slightly embarrassedlook but he didn't argue with the arch angel. Honestly even if it was a tad bit disgusting to think about what Gabriel and his little brother were going to do with that time, he didn't care if he got his car back.

 “Deal.” He said with a sigh. Gabriel snapped again and the car shut off and he placed the keys into Dean's palm. Another snap and Gabriel and Sam were out of the room. He pocketed the keys and looked over at a unfazed Cas still perched on the edge of the bed.

 “We have some time to kill. Wanna go get some coffee or something?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk how I feel about this chapter so some feedback would be greatly appreciated! Again thank you for reading (:


	4. Chapter 4

“We have some time to kill. Wanna go get some coffee or something?" Dean asked Castiel, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, unfazed. Castiel stood up, nodded , and was out of the room in a flap of wings. “Son, of a bit-” He was cut off when Castiel appeared in the room with holding two coffees in his hands. He walked over to Dean and handed him the warm coffees before he left the room again. This time he came back with a pie.

 

“ I got the coffee, and I figured you would want some pie, so I got that too.” He said setting the pie on the table. Dean’s face lit up. He sat delicious smelling coffees on the table next to the pie. “I was suggesting we go out to a diner, but this is great too! I think there are plates over there.” he made a gesture to where they keep all their extra supplies. “ Could you grab them?” Dean asked while he pulled out his knife to cut the pie. Cas returned and Dean put a piece on each plate. They sat at the table across from each other and quietly sipped at their coffee and started to eat their pie.

 

“Did you know about Sam and Gabriel?” Dean asked in between bites of pie. I’m really going to have to get the recipe for this, he thought as he continued to stuff his face. He was curious because Cas hadn’t seemed too shocked by the whole thing. Cas just shrugged slightly. “Gabriel came and  talked to me a few months ago about him having feelings for Sam. He asked me not to say anything to you, or else I would have.”

 

Dean nodded, he understood, if Sam had bothered to have talked to him about it and asked for him not to tell Cas he wouldn’t have told Cas. He looked over at Cas, the sunlight poured in from the window highlighting the contours of his face, adding gold flakes in his dark hair, creating shadows along his cheek bones every time he blinked. Dean couldn’t help but think how beautiful he looked. He hooked his ankle with Cas’s under the table. He knows that playing footsie under the table was sappy but when he’s alone with Cas, he allows that side to show because he knows Cas won't judge him.   
  
He enjoys seeing the reaction play across Cas’s face when he did it. It flickered from shock, confusion, and then settled in a unreadable emotion but his smile was warm and his eyes had something that looked like mischief in them. “Cas, how long do we have till Sam and Gabriel are done?” He tried to ask it innocently but he knew Cas could see right through it. “Twenty-three hours and thirty-seven minutes.” Cas said very matter of factly.

  
Dean could feel Cas rubbing his leg against his and he looked down at his unfinished pie, up to Cas, over to the bed, then back at his pie. Cas could see his confliction. He smiled “You can finish your pie first.” Dean’s jaw hung open for a brief moment. “God, I love you Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the Destiel fluffy enough?


End file.
